


The God and Goddess of War

by Cennedixx



Series: The Gods and Goddess' of War [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennedixx/pseuds/Cennedixx
Summary: Bella Swan or Izzy, is a Major of the Southern Vampire Wars. She lets her mate Jasper and friends Peter and Charlotte to escape. Izzy spends the next however many years fighting for Maria. After she changes a child to young an age she escapes the army with the child and finds safety. Both Izzy and her "daughter" find the God of War himself when they travel to Forks, Washington.





	1. Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction. I'm currently editing it and will be posting chapters as I get them updated. They will go on my Wattpad first then here.

<https://youtu.be/vKNvh7qZvaQ>

    I wander through the streets of Houston, looking for new recruits. Maria needs new fledgling vampires for the army. I walk through an alleyway and see a small girl shaking like a leaf. I go over to introduce myself to her.

    “What’s your name Sugar?”

    “Br… Bree T… Tanner,” the young girl stutters out. 

    “The names Izzy, welcome to the army,” I say to the girl no older than thirteen.

    After I get her name and tell her mine, I strike not giving her the chance to react. I bite her in the neck close to her pulse point. 

    She screams in pain from my venom running through her bloodstream like molten lava.

    “You will fight for me! You will obey your leader, Maria,” I state with authority. 

    The girl falls to the ground unconscious due to the venom. I pick her up and move out of the alley with my vampire speed. I run for several miles before we reach camp. As we near, I slow to a jog.

    The camp is a small area of land with a few barns and lots of dirt. It’s still small but will expand as Maria takes more territory from other warlords. 

    It’s quiet here… most of the time. You lose track of it. I don’t know the date because it’s unnecessary. 

    That being said, I know where I am. We are in the outskirts of Houston, Texas. 

    It’s nice to be in the outskirts. We can feed more often here. 

    I’ve been with Maria since she sired me many moons ago and have been fighting with her in the vampire wars ever since.

    I am her Major, since my mate, Jasper Whitlock, escaped with his venom brother and sister. 

    I miss Jasper a lot; the feeling of our mating bond still rips at my chest daily. But he needed out of the wars. I don’t know what would have happened if he didn’t. 

    I will never forget that I had to fight with him to leave with his venom brother. 

    “Jasper go. I will get to you as soon as I can. You know you need to get out of here,” I said pleading.

    “I can’t leave you Izzy. I can’t let you get hurt!” 

    “Jay go. I can take care of myself. I know you’re afraid, I can feel it. I will find you as soon as I can. I love you.”

    “I love you too. You’re right. I need to be with Peter and Charlotte. I will miss you my angel. Please be safe,” he said with venom tears that will never fall.

    “I will, don’t lose hope. I love you.”

    With that we gave each other a passionate kiss. As Jasper descended from the camp, with his honey blonde hair blowing in the wind; I felt the mating bond kick back in. The further he went, the more pain I was in. I would never forget the promise I made him so long ago. 

    As I come up to the compound where we put the people that have been bitten, I drop Bree off and head to my living quarters. On my way I stop to talk to Mark, one of Maria’s lackeys. 

    “Mark, please inform Mistress Maria that I changed a young female. Her name is Bree Tanner. She’s the one with the dark mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes, and is wearing a green flannel shirt.” 

    “Yes Major, I will let her know and take a look at her,” Mark says bowing his head in respect.

    “Thank you Mark. You are free to go.” 

    I make my way past four big barns before I get to my quarters. I go inside and to my basin of water. I use it to rinse off the dirt and grime of the day. Maria doesn’t allow us running water. If we want to bathe, we have to collect water ourselves. 

    After I’m clean or as clean as one can be without running water, I get dressed and go over to my favorite seat that smells like Jasper. I then give myself over to my thoughts.

    I think about Jasper and the promise I made. I try to think of a plan to escape. There’s not a good way to escape other than to run and try not and get caught.

    Pound! Pound! Pound! 

    I’m brought out of my musings by the sound of someone knocking on my door. 

    “Come in, the doors unlocked,” I call out.

    Mark walks into the room looking around. 

    “Major Izzy, Maria would like to talk to you in her quarters,” Mark states with a slight frown on his face and head in a submissive position. 

    “Thank you, I will be there in a few minutes. You are free to go.”

    “No, thank you my lady,” Mark bows and leaves.

    As soon as he leaves, I fall to the ground in excruciating pain. My bond with Jasper has weakened to a point that if I don’t see him soon the it will break.

    The pain is worse than going through the change to become a vampire. I fight it back and crawl over to the door. Gradually the pain goes away. 

    I run to Maria’s quarters. As I near, I hear Maria say, “Izzy needs to go. She’s a liability to us. She changed a child to young an age. If the Volturi find out we’re all as good as dead.”

    I don’t wait to hear what she has to say next. I run, I grab Bree first knowing they will kill her. Together we leave the camp ads Texas.


	2. Family Sparring

**Jasper's POV**

    Today I decided that I would to spar with my family. I need to keep my mind off of Izzy today, so sparring is the perfect way to avoid it/her. 

    Today’s the anniversary of leaving her in the clutches of Maria. I should have never left her there alone but she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

    I go to the meeting room or to humans the dining room before calling a family meeting. Before I call everyone in, Alice yells, “Family meeting now!” 

    I chuckle at her antics. Alice is my best friend and confident. She helped my through the depression I was in after leaving the army. 

    “Jasper, I assume you called this meeting?” Carlisle asks while walking in with the rest of the family.

    “Yes, I called a family meeting because you all need to learn how to fight without your gifts,” I stop to look at the other two people in our family that have gifts. 

    “You need to learn that your gifts won’t work on everyone. I’m sure you have heard there once was a vampire with the power of a shield. No one’s gift could work on her,” I explain.

    “Do the rest of us need to learn to fight?” Emmett asks looking like a lost puppy.

    “Yes. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose, you will learn more ways to protect yourselves than you do now. Vampires are vicious creatures, trust me I know.” 

    I look down at the crescent shaped bite marks on my arms and wrists. 

    “Now I know what my vision was about,” the little pixie AKA Alice says. 

    “Everyone to the clearing now. Today we will go over hand to hand combat against a vampire.”

    We all head to the large clearing we use to play baseball when we get a storm.

    Along the way my mind drifts to Izzy. I want to know if she’s okay. I know she’s alive because I can feel the mating bond still. It may be weak but it’s still there. I let my mind wander to when I woke up as a vampire.

    It was the first day after my change, I’m not sure what year or day it was. In the corner of the room, I saw someone or something move. My instincts took over and I got into a fighting stance.

    “Calm down, I won’t hurt you. I’m only here to tell you what you are and feed you,” a female had said. 

    “My name is Izzy and I am your fighting trainer,” she told her voice sounding like tinkling bells.

    “What am I and why does my throat burn?” 

    "Ah, I was waiting for that question. You’re a vampire, and you need to feed. Don’t worry it’s not bad. The first times the worst,” she said bringing in an elderly woman. 

    I don’t know what happened, I charged at her and snapped her neck. I then latched on and drained her of her sweet, delicious, warm blood. As soon as I finished, I went crazy.

    “Why do I feel confusion, pain, fear, and realization? Those aren’t my emotions!” I yelled freaked out.

    She looked at and smiled her pearly white teeth showing. 

    “I guess we know what your gift is,” she said beaming.

    I tilted my head to the side looking at her with confusion. 

    “Some vampires have special abilities. Your are Clairsentient. I am a copycat. That means I can copy any gift and use it as my own.” 

    She then took me to meet my leader and sire.

    I’m brought of my thoughts by Carlisle shaking me.

    “Jasper? Jasper, are you alright?” he asks concern dripping from every word.

    I look at him with an apologetic look. I walk while answering him.

    “Ya. I’m fine, I got lost in my thoughts. What happened?” 

    “You stopped running and broke down. What was in your thoughts? You were projecting sad emotions,” he explains.

    “I’m fine. Sorry for projecting. The flashback was something I wish wouldn’t happen, especially today.”

    He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes trying to see anything that would say otherwise.

    “Okay. Are you ready to train?”

    I nod my head in answer.

    “Alright everyone let’s start. I’m going to break ya’ll into pairs. I want Alice with Esme, Carlisle with Emmett, and Rose with Edward,” I explain giving everyone a partner.

    Everyone goes and gets into a section of the field.

    “We are starting with the basics. Edward come at me.” 

    Edward charges for me without a second thought. I move out of the way before he gets his hands on me. 

_     “Stupid move. Has he ever fought before?”  _ My “Major” side or Ares asks and rattle on his cage in my mind. 

    I ignore him focusing on Edward. 

    “Really Eddie boy, I thought you knew better than to just charge,” I deadpan.

    He looks at me frustrated. He get’s down in a hunting stance. It’s not perfect, a bit sloppy like a newborn vampire. All of the Cullen’s essentially are newborns other than having control of their emotions and hunting. 

_     “At least he knows somethin’ about fightin’. You should attack first Jay,”  _ Ares says to me.

    “I will Aries. I want to see what happens when he gets frustrated,” I respond. 

    Edward continues to attack me with no luck. Getting fed up, I send him to practice with Rose. 

    “Edward, go sparr with Rose.” 

    He walks over to where Rose has been observing us. She gets in a crouch and attacks him. I watch for a few moments before I talk to Ares. 

    Ares and I start an inwardly conversation while we evaluate everyone and give tips to the family. They are slowly getting better. They are much easier to train than baby vampires. 

_     "How are you holding up Jay?”  _ he asks with a light hearted voice, as to not upset me. 

    “I don’t know Ares, it’s hard. I miss Izzy. All I want is for her to be here with me, safe, and out of Maria’s clutches. I want her in my arms again.” 

    I sit down on the rock on the other end of the field, running my hand through my hair. A nervous habit I kept from when I was human.

   “What about you Ares? I know this is hard for both Rage and you.” 

   When I say Rage’s name, he makes himself known by letting out a soft whimper filled with pain and agony. 

_    I know how you feel Jay. I know what you mean by having HER here.”  _


	3. Waiting for the Change to be Over

**Izzy's POV**

 

    I run with Bree in my arms all the way to Montana where I find a vacant house to use till Bree’s change is over.  
I take Bree inside and put her in a twin sized bed with bright blue sheets. The room is painted a soft white. 

    Bree is very quiet even though she is going through her change. She whimpers every now and then, but has not screamed like everyone else I’ve changed. The pain she is in now will make her beg for death, yet she stays silent. She’s strong I’ll give her that. 

    I stay with her for a few more minutes then go and explore the rest of the house. 

    The walls are a soft white and have fully furnished rooms. The best part is that the house is in the middle of nowhere, so I don’t have to worry about Bree going on a killing spree after she wakes up.

    After I finish looking around the place, I decide it would be a good time to go hunting and bring blood for when Bree wakes up from her personal hell. 

    I go into Bree’s room and whisper, “I’ll be back Sugar, I’m going to get some stuff for when you wake. You only have two days left and the pain will be gone. I promise.” 

    I leave the house and run through the woods. I don’t stop till I get to a small town east of our temporary home. 

    There’s a difference between myself and other vampires, I only feed on the scum and terminally ill. Most vampires feed on anyone they can find. A lot of the time women and children.

    I jump onto a building and wait. About fifteen minutes later, I hear two men and what looks like a twenty year old girl. I wait to make my move. When the women screams I attack.

    I jump off the building I’m on and with my gift I distract the girl while I take the two men. I kill the first one enjoying the thrist quenching nectar. I kill the second one and put the blood into a thermos.

_     “Maybe we should get some clean blood too. It will sustain Bree longer,” Eurus my “Major” side says. _

    Eurus means an East wind that will lead to great destruction.

    “I was thinking the same thing,” I respond mentally.

    Eurus is my alter ego. She was created by Maria by accident, but once she found out, she learned to harness that power. Eurus was created to protect me from Maria’s torture after Jasper escaped. 

    Maria was furious with me for letting three of her best fighters escape. She had taken me to the torture chambers and removed my limbs one by one. She had starved me for weeks on end until it came to a point where I would slaughter an entire city or village. 

    That was the breaking point for me, my mind split in half. It took many years for Eurus to let me take control again. I’m still not completely healed. The only one that can heal me is Jasper. 

_     “Stop thinking about that Izzy! You’re driving me insane. I don’t need to be reminded.,” Eurus says with malice. _

    “Sorry it’s hard to forget. She doesn’t deserve to be alive,” I say with bitterness.

_    “I understand ya there. I agree that Maria is a little wench.”  _

   After our inward conversation, I go and find a very sick woman. Once I find one, I snap her neck and drain her blood into another thermos. 

    I like to keep the pain of my victims to a minimum. I set her house on fire so it looks like a normal house fire. 

    After I collect enough blood I run back to Bree. 

                                                                                                         ~ ~ ~

    I’m sitting in the room with Bree. She’s almost done with her change.She hadn’t done much whimper during the second day. Her whimpering gets a little louder as her heart speeds up. 

    Her heart beats once thump, twice thump, three times thump. Then there’s nothing. 

    Her eyes flutter open and she sits up. She gets into a defensive crouch. Not knowing who I am other than the person who bit her.


	4. Bree wakes up

    Fire that’s all I feel. A constant burn, I know I should scream, but I feel it’s just better to keep quiet. I don’t want to anger whoever is around.

    I don’t know how long this fire has been burning my flesh, I do know that I should be a pile of ashes by now.

    The last thing I remember was a really pretty lady saying her name, something about an army, and that I should obey someone. I then remember feeling like I was being carried. I was put down on something soft. Anything after that was a blur. 

    I whimper in pain every now and then. The pain moves to my finger tips and the tips of my toes. 

    “I’ll be back Sugar, I’m going to get some stuff for when you wake. You only have two days left and then the pain will be gone.” 

    The woman’s voice sounded like tinkling bells. 

    I wanted to say okay but the only thing that comes out is a whimper. 

    I feel a presence with me for a very long time after the woman gets back. I guess that she’s watching over me. 

   The fire leaves my toes and fingers only for the pain and heat to move directly to my heart. The sound of my heart beat gets faster and louder till it sounds like only one beat. 

    I hear sounds that I wasn’t able to hear before. I hear the birds and a bubbling stream that’s near by. 

    My heart gives one final beat and the heat leaves my body completely. I open my eyes and look around. 

    Everything is so clear, like there was a film covering them before. I can see colors I didn’t even know existed. I look to my right only to see the girl that found me. I get into a defensive crouch not sure if I can trust her or not.

    “Who are you?” I cover my mouth, my voice sounds like tinkling bells. 

    “My name is Izzy, do you want to know what you are?” She asks.

    “Yes please.” 

    “Okay, Bree you are a vampire.” 

    “A what? How is that possible? They don’t exist!” I yell. 

    “Bree calm down, there’s nothing to be afraid of. How’s your throat?” She questions.

    “My throat?” She nods.

    “Well it burns a little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” I say.

    “Okay, you are one awesome newborn. Here this will help with the burn.” 

    I chuckle at her. She hands me a silver travel mug. I take the lid off and drink it. It tastes really good and stops the burn in my throat. 

    “Thank you for the blood. Where are we?” 

    “We are in an old house in Montana. We will be heading to Forks, Washington in a day or two. 

    I nod chuckling at the name of where we will be going. Who names a city after an eating utensil. 

    “Okay, can I go outside? I need to see the sun. I feel like it’s been years.”

    She laughs and her eyes sparkle a little more. 

    “Sure, I‘ll come with you.”

    We go outside. My skin sparkles like little diamonds. 

    I feel like my life could get better and be amazing. 


	5. Mother Figure

    Bree is such an energetic girl. She is also a spectacular newborn. She hasn’t been crazed with blood lust like every other vampire I’ve known.I can’t believe that I sired such an amazing young lady. 

    I stand outside by a big oak tree watching Bree as she does front flips, back flips, and cartwheels. We have gone outside every day for the past three days. She told me yesterday day that she feels at peace when she’s outside. 

    She also told me about since she was a little girl she has felt as if she belongs to a different time era. She talked about how she got dreams that seemed like flashbacks and how every time she see’s certain items another piece of the puzzle is added. She still has no idea what is causing them.

    We leave for Forks tomorrow. I don’t want to leave Montana, but we can’t risk being found in this house. 

    “Momma can we go into town before we leave tomorrow? I want to go to the mall,” Bree asks pleadingly.

    I can’t believe she thinks of me as a mother. Now I won’t be able to refuse her request. She needs different clothes anyway. 

    “Sure we leave on fifteen minutes. Go get ready.” 

    We both go inside to get ready. I take a shower and get dressed. I go to find Bree. I knock on her bedroom door. 

    “Come in,” she calls out.

    “Hey Sugar, you ready to go shopping? You’re going to need warmer clothes to blend in. Forks is cold and rainy this time of year.” 

    I’m ready Momma,” my little angel says. 

    “It’s always cloudy in Forks as well so we won’t have to worry about looking like walking diamonds,” I add as an afterthought.

    She giggles at that. We leave the house and take the car the previous owners left. I drive faster than the speed limit so that we get to the mall in fifteen minutes instead of a half an hour. 

    “Okay Bree you are going to need to get jackets, pants, long sleeve shirts, and other warm clothes. You can get dresses and other fancy outfits as well.” 

    “Okay Momma can we go to Hollister first? That’s where I usually shop.” 

    “Alright Hollister it is.” 


	6. Shopping

    Momma accidentally walk into my while I was having one of the flashbacks I get. I didn’t even know she was there till She started to shake me. She had asked a ton of questions after that so I told her a white lie. In reality I am part witch. Not just getting strange dreams and visions.

    Witches are supposed to keep the balance of nature. I’m not supposed to be both a cold one and a witch but for whatever reason I am. I’m not sure if it was the Original Witch who felt I would be able to handle being both or of I am part of some sort of prophecy. 

    I’m brought out of my thoughts when Momma knocks on my door. She asks if I’m ready to go shopping. We leave and go to the mall. 

    The first place we go is to Hollister. I go and look at the long sleeve shirts while she goes and looks at sweaters.

    They have a lot of different styles of shirts. Since I’m from Texas I try and find shirts that will show it. I find a very nice pink and white blouse. I also find a navy blue and white flannel shirt. I pick out a couple cute sweatshirts and jackets.

    I take what I picked out and go to a fitting room. I try on try on the pink and white blouse first. I like the way it looks but it feels to big. I want another oppion so I asks Momma.

    “Momma, what do you think of this shirt? I don’t think the size is right.”

    “I think it looks great. Maybe try it a size smaller.” 

    “Okay, I think I will.” 

    I try on the rest of the clothes and get all of them. After we pay for the clothes, we go to Aeropostale. I get jeans and a few crop tops. The next place we go is Wet-Seal. I get a lot of dresses, a few tops, two pairs of overalls, and some skirts. Our final stop before going home is Nine West. I get several pairs of heels, boots, and slides. I end up leaving the mall with six big bags. 

    We put everything in the car and drive home.

    “Sugar, when we get home, I want you to start packing. We will be leaving at one in the morning. I want to get to Forks by late morning.” 

     “Can I hunt first? Or are we goin’ to drink blood bags?” I ask. 

     “We can hunt after we pack. It’s better to wait till dark.”

     “Okay Momma. Are we driving to Forks?” 

     “Yep, it would take to long to run with all the stuff we have to bring with us,” she says popping the p in yep.

     We lap into a comfortable silence. We drive for another ten minutes before we get back to the house. I go straight to my room and pack with human speed. 

     I change into a pair of overalls, a blue plaid shirt, and black flats. I put everything into boxes and take them downstairs to the family room. Momma is also putting her boxes in the room.

    “Hey Sugar, I just wanted to let you know that you will be going to Forks High. You are smart enough to skip to high school.”

    “I’m going to high school? Cool!” 

    I may only be thirteen, but I’m much smarter than one. So I will be able to handle high school.


	7. All Knowing Ass

    Training today went smoothly, the Major and I had a good chat. 

    The day is almost over and the family is going hunting. The Cullen’s and myself are animal drinkers. I used to feed off of humans but the Cullen’s made me switch diets. 

    “Jasper, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?” 

    “Emmett, I’m coming don’t worry. My goal is to catch the bigger animal,” I say snapping out of my thoughts. 

    “Are you okay Jasper? You have been out of it all day. I’m starting to get worried,” Edward asks.

    “I’m  **FINE!** I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not important,” I say a bit too loud. 

    “Whatever you say Jazz, whatever you say,” Edward chastises.

    We head through the woods. I let my instincts take over. I smell a deer and pursue it. Right as I’m about to strike my phone vibrates and rings. I pull it out. 

    “Peter this better be important!”

    “Shit! Sorry Major, I was calling to tell you I know something you don’t,” he teases.

    “Peter you better tell me what you know or I’m going to light your ass on fire!” 

    “I can’t tell you everything but keep your eyes open for a surprise visitor.” 

    “What the hell Peter, why can’t you tell me more?”

    “Sorry, Charlotte and I will also be coming down in a few days. Please tell Esme that we will need a place to stay.”

    “Okay, bye asshole.”

    “Bye Major.” 

    With that I hang up. God what does he know. 

    I decide just to head home instead of feeding. I run through the woods admiring the trees and leaves. 

    The sky is starting to turn a light light pink in color signalling that it will be morning soon. 

    Right before I get to the house, the wind blows and I pick up two vampire scents. One of them is faintly familiar, almost like it’s been awhile since I’ve smelled it. The other I don’t know at all. 

    I run back to tell the family.


	8. Captain!

It is one in the morning, so I go and get Bree see we can leave. 

“Bree come on it’s times to leave. We will hunt again once we get there.” 

“Okay I’ll be down in a minute. Just let me grab a few things.” 

While I wait, I go and grab our emergency blood. You never know when you’ll need it. Bree is by my side as soon as I close the fridge door. We head to the car. 

With me driving it will be in Forks by the time the sun comes up. I start the Viper's engine and it roars to life. I hear the sound of a phone ringing. Knowing I don’t have one I look at Bree. 

“Momma, I don’t know this number will you answer it please?” 

“Of course Sug, hand me the phone,” I respond.

She hand me her Iphone and I answer it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello Izzy, It’s Peter Whitlock,” the man on the phone says.

Peter? I haven’t seen Charlotte and him since Jasper left. I wonder how he got Bree’s number. 

“It’s been awhile Captain Whitlock. How did you know you could contact me with this number? Why did you call? How did you know I escaped?” I fire question after question. 

“You forget bout my know it all mind? I’m hurt sweetcheeks.” 

“Of course I forgot bout your gift. I guess you know about my situation and why I left.” 

    “Yes I do. I also know about Bree. I know that you’re heading to Forks, Washington. Now for the reason I called, I called you today to let you know that Char and I will be visiting you in a couple of days,” Peter explains. 

    I let out a sigh and mentally call him an ass. 

    “Okay Pete, but next time give a girl more than a two day notice that you will be coming over. Bye!” 

    I hung up on him with a growl. He is the most annoying not it all vampire I’ve ever met… he’s the only know it all I know. 

    I put the car in drive and pull out of the driveway. I get on the highway and pick up speed. I push the speedometer past 100 miles per hour. If a human were to crash at this speed they would die. Only one of the perks of being a vampire. 

    We drive for for several hours when we finally reach a sign that says “Welcome to Forks”. 

    I ask Bree for her phone again and call a real estate agency about getting a house in the woods. I talk to a lady for several minutes before she tells me an address to meet her at. 

    We head over to our possible new home. The place is beautiful. The North and East side of the house is made entirely of glass. The rooms are painted a soft white and fully furnished. It has six bedrooms and three baths. Three of the rooms have studies attached to them. The best part is that we are a good amount away from humans, so we can be ourselves. 

    “We’ll take it. I will be paying out right for it,” I tell the real estate lady. 

    I fill out the paperwork, give the lady her money, and she gives me the keys and leaves.

    Bree and I go into the livingroom. We both sit down on the couch. 

    “Well today’s been eventful and it’s not even ten o’clock,” Bree says with a laugh. 

    “Why don’t you get your stuff from the car and pick your room. I get a master bedroom, you can have any of the other ones. We will hunt after you finish.” 

    Bree get’s up and looks at me. 

    “Okay Momma.”


	9. Hunting

    I go to the car and get my bags and go upstairs. There are several rooms that I like. I got to the bigger room on the North side of the house. I choose the room with a study. I can practice my magic here… if I still have it.

    I unpack all my clothes and a few of my personal items like my grandmother’s grimoire. I’m going to need to find a magic shop or local witch. I really need to get to my grandmother’s house but that’s on the side of the world. 

    I leave my new room and explore the rest of the house. I walk into a room that has a tv and a few gaming consoles. I guess this is called a game room.

    I then go and check out the kitchen. We only need it for show since neither of us can eat human food. It has a rustic theme to it. The island has a tree growing through it.

    The last place I go is the family room. It has a fireplace, couches, a huge tv, and other items I’ve never seen. This is house is more of a mansion rather than a house. It’s a lot different than my home in Texas. 

    My home in Texas was a small ranch house. I lived with my Momma and Pops. My mother always acted like a true southern woman. She would cook and clean while Pops was out in the pastures. I would help my Momma cook and clean. 

    My family didn’t really adapt to the modern age. We live in a part of Texas that still live like it’s the late 1800’s. We still have cars and electricity. We still do jobs like our ancestors did.

    When I had time to myself I would saddle up my horse and go into the town just outside of of Houston. My time would be spent at a market or a library. The library was my escape from my boring life. Plus it also had empty rooms that the librarians let me use. That’s where I practiced magic. 

    I’m brought out of my thoughts when Momma shakes me trying to get my attention. 

    “Bree, are you alright? I’ve been calling your name for five minutes.”

    “I’m fine, I was just thinking about my life before this happened.” 

    She looks at me and sighs. 

    “I know it’s hard, but think of it this way Sug, you can travel the world and see things you’ve never seen before. I know it feels like a curse right now but it’s not.”

    “I know. I’m glad you found me. Without you I would probably be dead right now,” I say sadly. 

    The day she found me was when a coven of witches and a few vampires were going to kill me. I’m apparently the reincarnated mate of one of the the Original brothers.

    “Bree, what are you talking about? Why would you be dread?” Momma asks concerned.

    “I’ll explain while we hunt. I really need to feed before I’m around people again. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

    “Alright Sug, let’s hunt and then you can tell me your story.” 

    I know I’m going to have to come up with a lie for the marks on my skin caused by the witches and the few vampires that got their hands on me. 

    We head to Seattle. I hide in a dark alleyway and wait for a drug dealer. It doesn’t take long. It is a male around the age of twenty-five years old. I till he is facing the other way then strike. I snap his neck and drink him dry. I then pick up his body and place it in the dumpster. I pull out a lighter and set it on fire. 

    Now that I’m fully sated, I wait for Momma so I can share my story. 

    She comes over to the park bench that I found and sits down next to me. 

    “Bree, are you ready to share your story? You don’t have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

    “It’s fine. I need to get this off my chest. You need to see my true colors,” I stop to get my thoughts in order. I don’t want her to know I’m lying. 

    “Let me start by telling you it’s not a happy story.” 

    I take an unneeded breath before starting. 

    “It started when I was eight. I had just started second grade. I was from a small town in Texas and lived on a ranch. I would get made fun of at school because of the way I dressed. I was a tomboy through and through. This continued till I was ten. The teasing got worse from there, I would get called all sorts of names. The worst being lesbian and retard. I was losing my friends,” I stop taking a breath. 

    I look up at the sky knowing the next part of my story is attached to really bad memories. 

    “It got to the point of anxiety and depression. I would skip school and go to my own escape place. The school ended up calling my Pops. Let’s just say it didn’t end well. I did contemplate suicide a few times. As time went on and years went by, things only get worse. The kids went from mental abuse to physical,” I say shuddering thinking about the coven of witches who took to harassing me. 

    I look at Momma seeing that she has tears in her eyes. I know I should stop talking since now I’m really going to have to tell a big lie. But I feel like she would question it later if I didn’t. 

    “That’s when I started harming myself. At first it was cutting. I would cut once a week. It got to the point where I was cutting two to three times a day.” 

    I pull my shirt sleeves up and roll up my pants a little. The little white lines left by Amelie, the leader of the coven. She thought it was a good idea to make cuts on my skin with her magic. 

    “Bree I’m sorry. What are the other scars? They don’t look like cuts.” 

    “I was getting to those.The school kids used to make me run through the dog pens on the farm next to the school. They were guard dogs, so they were trained to attack. The marks are bite marks,” I lie. 

    The marks aren’t really bites from dogs, they are from “normal” vampires. Unlike Izzy’s marks who’s are shiny mine look like actual scars. 

    “Sugar, I wish I would have found you sooner. No one should ever have to go through that.” 

    “There’s actually more. I just don’t want to share it yet.” 

    She grabs my hand pulls me off the bench. We start walking towards the woods. 

    “Okay baby, how about we head home, you have school tomorrow.” 


	10. You will ALWAYS be safe

    While Bree is telling me her story, I can’t help but help but think that her history is much like my own. We head home. As we run through the woods, I catch the scents of seven other vampires. One is familiar. 

    I feel a slight pull in that direction almost like a mating bond. Mating bond… it could be Jasper. I need to investigate. 

    “Bree follow me, but stay close. There are other vampires around and I don’t know if they are dangerous.” 

    We continue to run. We get half a mile closer and the scent I know gets stronger. 

   “Momma, why are we following this scent? I don’t think I’m ready to meet other vampires. I’m an immortal child,” she says scared. 

   “Calm down Sug. No one messes with the Goddess of War. I’m one of the most feared vampires in the world. The Volturi won’t even mess with me.” 

    Bree rolls her eyes at me. I sure she just thinks I’m being cocky. 

    We keep running. We reach the tree line and I pull Bree behind me as we break through the trees. 

    Standing before me is seven golden eyed vampires in front of a huge house much like our own.


	11. New Friends

    Esme and I get back from hunting. When we get to the house, I see a very stressed looking Jasper.

    “Jasper, what’s wrong?” I ask calmly. 

    “Family meeting now. I’ll explain when everyone is in the room,” Jasper says walking back into the house. 

    I head to the meeting room with Esme and Jasper. I take my seat at the head of the table. Esme sits to my left, Jasper on my right, ALice next to Jasper, Edward on the other end, and Emmett and Rose next to Esme. 

    “Alright Jasper, the floor is yours.”   


    He gets up from his seat and starts to pace. 

    “On my way home from hunting, I picked up on two vampire scents. One of them is familiar to me. I’m not sure who they are or if they are dangerous. They may have followed me as well.” 

    “Okay, that is definitely important. Alice have you seen anything?” I ask my pixi of a daughter. 

    Alice looks at me with a frustrated look. She sighs with anger. 

    “No! It’s really frustrating too. The picture blurry.” 

    Emmett looks at all of us are stupid. 

    “I have a plan, we can just wait outside to see who it is. Jasper said one of the scents is familiar. So they may not be dangerous,” he suggest. 

    Everyone looks at him like he is God. 

    “That’s a good idea. Who know it may be important,” I say being the diplomat I am. 

    We head outside and wait. I hear a faint voice that seems to still be a mile away say, “Bree stay close.” 

    Then I hear footfalls get closer. The family gets in defensive stances except Jasper and myself. Jasper migrate behind me. Why I’m not sure.

    No more than a minute later, two females come out of the woods. 

    The leader, I guess looks to be around eighteen. The other girl I guess is Bree looks to be twelve. An Immortal Child. My family hisses. I put up my hand to stop them. 

    “Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family. Can I help you?” 

    “My names Izzy and this is Bree. We just moved here and I caught ya’lls scents.” 

    I give her a friendly smile looking at my wife seeing she is doing the same. 

    “Nice to meet you Izzy, Bree. Let me introduce you to my family. This mate and Esme,” I say putting my arm around Esme’s waist. 

    “It’s nice to meet you girls,” she says smiling. She tries to look less threatening as she looks at Bree. 

    Alice comes out from behind Jasper.

    “I’m Alice and we are going to be great friends,” she says excitedly.

    “I’m Emmett and this is my mate Rosalie,” Emmett says pointing at Rose. 

    Edward is the last to introduce himself. He looks at both the girls with calculating eyes. 

    “It’s nice to meet you Izzy. My names Edward. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you Bree?” 

    “Um… Um… I’m thirteen,” Bree says nervously.

    “Immortal Child! If the Volturi find out we’re all dead. You get that thing out of here!” Rose screams stepping closer to them. 

    Izzy gets in a protective stance in front of Bree. Bree goes into shock. I try to walk closer to Bree to help her but Izzy gets in front of me. 

    The Volturi wouldn’t dare mess with me. I’m the Goddess of fucking War! So I’d shut my mouth if I were you Rosalie!” Izzy barks.

    “We mean no harm. Jasper why don’t you introduce yourself?”

    I look at Izzy trying to convince her to let me help Bree. Bree looks at me whispering in Latin. She frowns realizing something.

    Jasper comes out from behind me. 

   “I’m Jasper Whitlo-” he freezes in the middle of his last name.

    Without warning Jasper and Izzy are hugging.


	12. Am I dreaming?

    As the family introduces themselves, my mind wanders. Edward asks how old Bree is and Rose screams something about an Immortal Child. That catches my attention.

    “The Volturi wouldn’t dare mess with me. I’m the Goddess of fucking War! So I’d shut my mouth if I were you Rosalie!” The girl barks. 

    I know the Goddess of War and she’s still in Maria’s army. This girl would not last ten seconds against the Goddess of War. 

    “Jasper why don’t you introduce yourself?” Carlisle asks. 

    I move out from behind him and introduce myself. 

    “Im Jasper Whitlo-” I look up and see my mate standing in front of me. 

    Izzy? Wait how is this possible? Am I dreaming? No I can’t I’m a vampire I can’t sleep. 

    I’m brought of my thoughts by my mate hugging me. I pull her close and put my head in the crook of her neck taking a deep scenting breath.

    “Izzy. How? When? Did you kill Maria? Why an Immortal Child?” I play twenty questions with her not even realizing it. 

    “Jay, calm down. Everything will be explained in time.” 

    “Jasper, do you mind explaining to the rest of us what’s going on!” Emmett yells while feeling annoyed and confused. 

    “Momma who is this? I’m so confused!” Bree exclaims. 

    I can’t help but chuckle at how cute she is. She likes to act tough but is really a kitten instead of a lioness.

    “Sugar, com here and I’ll explain,” Izzy says to Bree. 

    She comes and leans into Izzy’s side. 

    “Momma?” I ask Izzy. 

    “I’ll explain later. Hola Major,” she says knowing that Ares would hear. 

    I pull Izzy and Bree closer to me suddenly feeling protective as Edward comes closer to us. Izzy wraps one arm around me, while Bree hides her face in my legs being shorter than me. 

    “Why can’t I read your minds?” Edward asks. 

    “Mind reader aye? Have fun trying to read Bree and my thoughts. It’s not going to happen,” Izzy says with a sadistic smile. 

    “How about we go inside and you too can explain everything,” Esme suggests. 

    We all head inside, and Bree clings to Izzy. I send her waves of calm and friendliness. Her eyes turn huge while Izzy chuckles. I let out a small chuckle at her reaction as well. 

    “What. Was. That?” Bree questions making sure to put emphasis on each word. 

    “Sweetheart, that was Mr.Jasper’s gift. He’s Clairsentient,” my beautiful mate explains. 

    I look at everyone placed around the room. I pull Izzy on the couch with me. She pulls Bree onto her lap. The rest of the family takes a seat as well. 

   “Let’s get the ball rolling. Who’s going to ask the first question?”   


	13. Q & A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. School and editing had kicked my ass this week.

    After Jasper asks who wants to ask the first question, Edward raises his hand.

    “Alright Edward ask away.” 

    “Why can’t I read Jasper’s, Bree’s, or your minds?”

    “Ah, good question. You can’t read our minds because of one of my gifts.” 

    “Of course he would ask about why he can’t read our minds. He’s too reliant on his gift,” Eurus says inside my mind.    


    “Gifts? As in more than one?” Carlisle asks perplexed. 

    “Yes, that’s what you say when somethin’s plural. Seriously I think their diet makes them stupid,” Eurus once again snarks. 

    I look at Carlisle with a calculating look. 

    “Yes, I have hundreds. I collected them from the gifted Newborns in the war before we disposed of them. My main gift is copycat. Some of my favorite ones are my shields. I have both a physical and mental one.” 

    “Wow! I didn’t think it was possible to have that many gifts. But I have a question, how do you know my brother?” Emmett asks. 

    I look over at Jasper. It’s not just my story to tell.

    “Go ahead Izzy. It’s fine,” Jasper encourages. 

    “Ya’ll are in for a story.”


	14. Whitlock Coven story

    I look at the people in the room leaning into Jasper.

    “I was born in the early 1800’s on a ranch house near what is now Houston. I was the black sheep of my family. I didn’t act like everyone else. I didn’t want to be a Texan Belle, I wanted to do what my brothers did. My friends would make fun of me because I didn’t want to wear dresses or skirts. I wanted to wear pants and boots. My parents would reprimand me for not acting like a lady. As the years went on I rebelled. I left everything behind and joined the confederate army.” 

    I pause to take an unneeded breath.

    “I was nineteen at the time so I lied about my age and gender. That’s when I first met Jasper. He was the Major and I was the Captain of our group of men. Of course he didn’t know I was a female at the time,” I say with a slight smirk thinking about when he found out. 

    “So you two met on the battlefield?” Rosalie asks.

    “Yes we did but Jasper lost all of his memories of us knowin’ each other. I spent weeks helping me remember,” Jasper stiffens at this. 

    “Let me say we made one damn good team. We never had a problem with our group of men. But after we were turned things took a turn for the worst,” Jasper says with a sigh.

    I look up at everyone and pull Bree closer to me.

    “We were evacuating a group of women and children from Galveston, when we came across three beautiful women. Their names where Nettie, Lucy, and Maria. Maria was the one to change us. We hadn’t been datin’ at the time because the rest of the army didn’t know I was a woman. After we woke up from the change the matin’ bond kicked in. Maria doesn’t allow mated pair in her army, so we had to keep it a secret,” I stop to look over to Jasper who is running his fingers over the his wedding band he wears on a chin. 

    “A year after we were changed, Jasper and I sired our venom brother Peter. Six months later we sired Charlotte. We all would protect each other, even if it meant torture.” 

    Jasper picks up where I left off. 

    “Maria had creative ways of torturing us. She would remove limbs. Starve us to the point of slaughtering entire towns and villages. The worst that us vampires would go through is what she called rewards. Now most people would think that her rewards were something good, but in reality at least to the few mated pairs in the group it was torture. She would rape us but to the other vampires it was just sex.” 

    I see Bree stiffen at this. She moves closer to my feet where she was sitting on the floor. 

    “Wait, before we go on I want to ask something,” Bree says softly. 

    “Okay Sweetheart.” 

    “Mr.Jasper said that Maria’s reward was sex. Momma remember when I said there was more to my story than I told you?” 

    “Yes baby. What does that have to do with what Jasper said?” I ask nervously hoping that what I’m thinking is wrong.

    “I told you that the students were  _ physically  _ hurting me. I didn’t mean hitting and punching, I meant that the boys would rape me,” Bree says with venom tears in her eyes. 

    I could tell there was more to her story than what she let on. I don’t question her about it knowin’ she will tell me when she’s ready. 

    I look over at Rose, Esme, and Alice are sitting and see that they are dry sobbing along with Bree. 

    “Momma, they made me feel like property, garbage. That’s why I was going to of myself the day that you found me. I didn’t know how to deal with it anymore.” 

    “Bree come here darling,” I say softly wanting to comfort my daughter. 

    Bree moves into my waiting arms. I pick her up and set her on my lap. She buries her head in my neck. I send her wave after wave of calm. Jasper looks over at me with with a sad smile on his face. I’m guessing from seeing me act like a mother. 

    “Bree, Sugar. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. I know what it’s like and I would never want someone to go through that. Especially at thirteen years old.” 

    “Don’t worry Momma. It’s over now, they won’t be able to get to me again,” Bree says.

    I see a weird glint in her eyes that I haven’t seen before. She whispers something under her breath and smiles a little.

    I calm Bree down and she relaxes into me. 

    “Jay, do you want to go on a walk with me?” 

    “Of course. Bree will you be okay staying with my family? We won’t be long,” Jasper asks her. 

    “I’ll be okay. I like them. They’re not as scary as the other red eyed vampires I was with before.” 

    I guess she opened her eyes during her transformation.

    I hug Bree and kiss her forehead before we leave. 

    “Be good Sugar. Don’t cause trouble,” I state with warning.

    “Psh. Come on Momma, you know that I will be,” she says trying to keep a straight face, but fail miserably. 

    “We will be good friends girly. You and I are a lot alike. I like to make jokes too,” Emmett says pulling Bree into a bear hug. 

    With that Jasper and I leave the house and head for the woods.


	15. My old house

    Momma and Mr.Jasper leave I'm left with the Cullen's. I go and sit by Alice, the pixie looking vampire.

    "Bree do you want to play dress up with me? I know you're thirteen but you are never too old to look like a princess," Alice asks standing up.

    "I think that would be fun. I can tell you a little more about me too."

    Alice bounces up and down while squealing. I laugh at her. She reminds me of someone. Maybe it has to do with my past life.

    "Alice, calm down. You're going to jump a whole in the floor. I don't think you want Esme to kill you do you?" Carlisle asks and we all look over to Esme.

    Alice shakes her head no with a smile on her face.

    We go upstairs to Alice's room with Rose on our heels. I don't fully trust Rose yet but I'm sure in time I will.

    "So Bree, you're from Texas right?" Rose asks with a smile on her face.

    "Ya, I lived in a small ranch house just outside of Houston. It was a small three bedroom house. I think it was built in the early 1800's. It has a huge tree in the front yard that had a tree house built in it for me to escape from my mother. Before I was turned Pop's was in the process of either selling it or get the deed in my brothers name."

    I partially lied. Yes my parents were in the process of signing the deed over to my older brother and I did use it to get away from everyone. But I truly used the treehouse to practice my magic.

    I pull my phone out of my pocket and pull up the picture of my house. I hand the phone to Alice and she gasps.

    "It's a very pretty house, I feel like I've seen that tree before... hold on."

    Alice pulls out her phone and hits a number on speed dial.  


	16. Phone Call

    After Bree shows me the picture I know I need to call Jasper. 

    “Yes Alice?” 

    “Jazzy, can I show Bree something in your study?”

    “Can it wait till we get back? We should be home in ten minutes.”

    “Fine make it fast. It’s important,” I say with a sigh of annoyance.

    “Bye Alice.” 

    He hangs up the phone leaving me staring at it with a frown.


	17. How ever many great Uncle

    “Alice, what do you want to show me in Mr.Jasper’s study?” 

    “You’ll find out soon enough Bree,” she says with a knowing look. 

    Rose get’s up off of Alice’s bed where she has been sitting since the phone call. 

    “Let’s play dress up hmm?” Rose suggests. 

    Rose and Alice go to the closet looking for something for me to wear. While they look for clothing I plug in the curling iron. 

    I think of some spells I want to try now that m powers are back. I quietly whisper a spell to change my appearance. Looking in the mirror, I see that it worked. 

    I change my appearance back before Alice and rose can see. 

    “Here Bree, put this on,” Alice says. 

    She hands me a white sweater that has a black bow near the neck, blue jeans, and a pair of tan combat style boots.

    I put on the sweater, jeans, and boots. I stand up and look in the mirror. Alice then applies light makeup and curls my hair. Rose goes to her room and comes back with a key necklace. She comes up behind my and moves my hair out of the way so she can clip the necklace in place. 

    “You look absolutely beautiful!” Rose gushes. 

    Alice takes my hand and drags me down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone is sitting at the kitchen table. 

    “Wow look at you. You look like you belong on the cover of a magazine.!” Esme exclaims. 

    “How long ago were you changed Bree? You seem very tame for a newborn,” Carlisle questions.

    Why this question was asked before is beyond me. 

    “A little more than a week ago, why?” 

    “Have you been around humans yet?” 

    I look at Carlisle with why are you asking this look.

    “Ya, I went to the mall three days after my change. If you’re worried about my control, don’t be. I’m much more controlled than a newborn and an Immortal child. Or at least what Momma says.” 

    Emmett jumps up from his seat and gives me a high five. 

    “Wow, you are one badass vampire,” Emmett all but yells.

    Rose whacks him in the back of the head hard. He whimpers in pain and I laugh. 

    “Ow. Rosie what was that for?” Emmett asks. 

    “Emmett she’s thirteen. She doesn’t need to be called a badass!” Rose exclaims. 

    “You seem like you skipped your newborn year. I’ve never known a vampire with this much control,” Carlisle states looking at me with calculating eyes. 

    Momma and Mr.Jasper come into the room smiling at each other. 


	18. However many great Uncle Cont.

    “Wow Sug, you look gorgeous!” My beautiful mate exclaims.

    “Thanks Momma. Alice and Rose helped.” 

    Izzy and I go sit on the couch while Bree, Alice, and Rose sit on the floor. 

    “So Allie, what is it that you wanted to show Bree in my study?” 

    “If you take us up, I’ll tell you,” she says mischievously.

    I get up off the couch and gesture for her to do the same. She get’s up and pulls Bree up with her. 

    Okay Allie, why is it so important?”

    “Bree pull that picture up on your phone. I can’t tell you Jasper,” she says with a smirk. 

    I sigh and we go upstairs to my study. What would a picture on Bree’s phone have to do with my study.

    I open the door and the first thing you see when you enter is a painting of the tree in the yard of the house I lived in when I was human. 

    Bree gasps and looks between her phone and the painting on the wall. She runs up to the painting and just stares. 

    “Bree, you okay?” 

    She hands me the phone. On the screen is a picture of my house and the tree only with a treehouse in it.

    “Bree did you take this picture?” 

    She looks at me from across the room smiling. 

    “Yes, that was my house. My Momma and Pops were signing the deed over to my older brother before I was changed. I took the picture so I could always have a piece of home with me.” 

    “So you mean it’s still standing? That was the house my Pops built in the early 1800’s. That was my house. As far as I know the house has only been passed down to Whitlock’s. And my bloodline ended a long time ago,” I explain. 

    “Nope, the bloodline is still strong. My older brother will continue it. As for being passed down to Whitlock’s it has. My Momma’s a Whitlock. She got married to her husband who’s last name is Tanner. My brother has her maiden name because he was a product of a drunken college night. He refused to change it after she got married.” 

    I walk over to her and look her in the eyes. She comes and gives me a hug. I feel her emotions and see that she is homesick. I wrap my arms tighter around her. 

    “So you are my however many great’s niece?” 

    “I guess, I really don’t know much about my history. If I had the family bible I would be able to tell you,” she says letting go of me. 

? Person POV

    What Bree said is true. With the flashbacks of her past life she keeps getting thanks to me, she doesn’t know who she truly is. I just hope that in time she will be able to have all the pieces of the puzzle and she can save the supernatural world. 

Jasper Pov

    I can’t believe I have one of my relatives right in front of me. I thought my kin died out, but I was wrong. I have living proof right in front of me. 

    “Jay, I can’t believe that she is related to us!” Ares exclaims. 

    I feel Rage wake up in his cage in my mind. 

   “She wants us to be her father,” Rage states. 

    “What are you talking about Rage?” Ares asks.

    “Bree is daughter to us. Must protect Immortal Child!” Rage screams. 

    “Rage screaming is not necessary. We are right here. You’re are going to give me a headache,” I say while Ares nods in agreement. 

    “Jay come back to the real world and stop talkin’ to your other selves,” Izzy says sternly.

    “Sorry Ares and Rage dragged me into their conversation.”

    Bree looks at Izzy and I confused. 

    “Alright I’m confused  _ again _ . Who is Rage and Ares?”

    “They are my alter ego’s. Being in the vampire wars caused a split in my mind so Ares was formed to protect me from Maria’s torture. Rage is my beast. We all have one, mines just more active than most. Your beast comes out when you feed. Rage runs completely on instinct.”

    I feel Bree’s confusion turn to awe. I check the rest of her emotions when I feel something that doesn’t seem right. She feels happy, sad, shy, and still slightly confused. 

    “Bree why are you sad?” I ask softly in what I hope is a friendly manner. 

    “I don’t know. I’ve been feeling like this for as long as I can remember. Sometimes it feels like I’m missing a part of me that makes me… me,” she explains solemnly

    I go over to the couch in my study and motion for the others to leave the room except for Bree and Izzy. I point at Bree and pat the seat next to me. She walks over and sits down. She leans into my side and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. Izzy sits down on the recliner across from the leather couch Bree and I are sitting on. 

    “Do you want to talk about what sent you into a slight depression?” 

    She sighs and answers, “If you think it will help. It would feel nice not to feel like I need to do harm to myself to get a release from my pain.” 

    I look at her with calculating eyes. I lightly grab her wrist and slide the sleeve up a bit. 

    “You used to cut?” 

    She looks down at her lap. I lift her chin up to look at me and send some peaceful waves into the room. 

    “Ya, it was a form of pain release. I have a lot more scars than you can see. I had other harmful things done to me as well,” she says.

    I feel a twinge of a lie after the first part of her story, but I let it go knowing she would tell one of us the truth at some point. 

    Bree takes off her sweater that is on top of her dress. She has hundreds of little white lines running across her wrists and upper arms. 

    “The other little scars ar from a dog bite. Like I told Momma, I would do anything to get rid of the emotional pain. All of this started because I was bullied and harassed by fellow classmates and “friends” That’s how I got the dog bites. I was trying to get away from them,” she whispers. 

    Again I feel the lie. 

    By now the rest of the family is in the room. Esme and Rose give her a hug. After they let go, I lean in to whisper in her ear.

    “You can’t lie to an empath darling. I know you may not fully trust me, but you can tell me anything.”

    Rage rubles a soothing growl. I take down a few of the walls around him and myself. His soothing growls soon start to emit from me. Bree wraps her arms around me and relaxes. 

    Bree whisper under her breath and I hear a human heartbeat that is two fast for a human. I look down at Bree and she gives me a shy smile.

    “I think I know what my gift is!” She exclaims.   

    Once more I feel the lie. I think I know what is going on. She’s part witch. I haven’t talked to a witch since Emily back when I was still human. It shouldn’t have to be possible for Bree to be both vampire and witch. That could leave to trouble later on. 

    “What do you think it is?” Carlisle asks. 

    “I can change my appearance to see human. I was just thinking about being human life and my heart started to beat. 

    “Or she whispered a spell.” I think. 

    “Your eyes changed color too. Now they are a beautiful chocolate brown,” I say. 

    “I wonder if I can eat human food while I’m like this,” Bree thinks out loud.

    “Why not give it try. I think I have an energy bar or crackers in my medical bag,” Carlisle says. 


	19. Human food and Revelations

    Carlisle goes and gets the energy bar. 

    I know it’s not right to lie to them, but until I know why I’m still have my witch powers, I can’t risk it. I can tell Jasper figured it out after he whispered in my ear. 

    Carlisle comes back in the room and hands me an energy bar. 

    “Alright here you go Bree. I’m not sure if you will be able to digest it or not, even with your heart beating.” 

    “Here goes nothing,”I say to no one in particular. 

    I open the bar. It doesn’t mell to bad. It smells like lemons. I bring the bar to my lips and take a small tentative bite. The flavor matches the smell. It’s not the greatest thing in the world, blood it definitely better.

    “What do you think Sugar?” Momma asks.

    “It’s not bad. I still prefer blood. I think I’ll be able to keep it down.”

    “That is fucking awesome. I wish I could keep human food down!” Emmett yells. 

    I finish the bar. I then whisper the spell I used on myself changing a few things. Emmett’s features change for a few seconds. Then it snaps back to me like it should have. 

    “Woah, Bree did you do that?” He asks. 

    “Yep, I just couldn’t keep the invisible shield around you.” 

    The truth is the spell does use and invisible shield. 

    “Invisible shield? What do you mean?” Carlisle asks. 

    “I mean the thing that makes me seem human is a shield that wraps around my body.” 

    I tilt my head looking at him like a lost puppy. How could he not understand what I meant? 

    “How come I didn’t see this happen? Izzy are you blocking my mind from seeing visions with you in them?” Alice asks Momma annoyed and confused. 

    “No I’m not blocking you. I’m only blocking Edward from reading our minds. Bree I think you may have a shield too.” 

    “I don’t think so. The only shield I have is the one that changes my appearance,” I explain. 

    “Weird, I guess I’m subconsciously shielding you from seeing us.” 

    I start to pace Mr.Jasper’s study thinking. I’m really good at thinking of a logical explanation of things. I sort through some of my human memories trying to find something that would explain why Alice can’t see any visions with me and Momma around. 

    I was walking home from school one day, I had been living with my older brother in New Orleans in the French Quarter. I got the feeling that I was being followed. Illogically I stopped to see who it was. There behind me was an African American man with big brown eyes. 

    “Who are you?” I asked. 

    “My name is Marcellus but you can call me Marcel. You intrigue me.” 

    “Why do I intrigue you?” I asked. 

    “I think you are a strong human and will one day make a great vampire. So I won’t kill you. I also happen to know that there is a very powerful family looking for you. You have strong will and will be able to overcome many challenges. Good bye young one.” He said and then flashed away.   
The flash back startles me. When I open my eyes everyone is staring at me.

    “Why are you all staring at me?”


	20. This is War!

Maria POV

“Mark!” I scream after ten minutes and Izzy still hasn’t shown up. 

“Yes Mistress? How can I be of assistance?” 

“You did go and tell Izzy I wanted to see her, right?”

“Si. She said she would come see you. I don’t know what she was doing,” Mark says submissively.

“I’m going to her quarters to see what she’s up to,” I say walking away. 

I run to Izzy’s quarters. The doors are always unlocked to get in if needed. I open the wooden door. She’s not in the main room. Where else could she be? I walk past the mantle and see paintings of with Jasper in a lot of them. 

I search every inch of the building and don’t find her. Where the hell is she? She better count her lucky stars I can’t find her. If… when I find her, I will torture her slowly before I kill her.   
Maybe Abby can track her. 

I leave Izzy’s quarters and go in search of Abby. She should be in the training center. 

I reach the center and go to the observation deck as as to not disturb her until she is done. 

Abby is sparring with a Newborn. The Newborn is quick, but not as quick as Abby. The Newborn charges at her but doesn’t get very far because she kicks him in the chest and sends him flying into the wall. 

“Abby, I need you to track Izzy. I think she may have tried to escape.” 

“Of course Mistress. If anyone can find her it would be me,” she says politely.

Abby’s eyes glaze over as she tries to pinpoint where Izzy is.

“I think she’s in Seattle or a small town near it!”

“Oh when I get my hands on that Puta she will wish she never left. Is that young girl… Bree with her?” 

“I believe so Mistress. Do you want me to gather the troops?” 

“Si, have them ready we leave tomorrow,” I say and leave Abby with her plans.


	21. Rebellion

Abby POV 

    It’s about time Izzy left. She has been alone far to long. I mean she has been her since before I was brought here. I was only a few months old when Jasper left. I then became Izzy’s one and only confident other than Jasper.

    I helped Izzy through the first few weeks after Jasper’s departure. It feels like a lifetime ago. 

    When Maria asked me to pinpoint Izzy’s location, I knew it was time to put my plan into action. 

    Maria thinks I’ve been training the troops to fight for her. I was really training them to kill her when the time came. Now is that time. 

    She has held us against our will. Unless we kill her we will never get a chance to live our existence to the fullest potential. It’s time she gets a taste of her own medicine. 

    I gather my troops in Izzy’s quarters and explain the plan. 

    “Welcome everyone. We have been planning this attack for months now. The opportunity has finally come to rid the world of Maria. Now I know you all are all wondering why we are gathered in Izzy’s quarters. Well she has managed to escape with her newest creation. Maria asked me to pinpoint her location,” I pause and look at all my vampire friends who were changed by Izzy and myself. 

    “She’s in Forks, Washington. Maria wants us to go and get her tomorrow. She will be coming with us as per usual, but when it comes time to fight we switch sides and help Izzy take down the bitch. Any questions?” 

    No one raises their hands or says anything. It looks like I’ve done my job well then. 

    “Good. Now go to your respective locations till further notice.” 

    Everyone leaves except for the few I was training. I let out a commanding growl and they leave to go back to the training center. 

    Please let this go according to plan.


	22. Vision

Alice POV. 

“Why are you all staring at me?” Bree asks.

“Bree are you okay? You were pacing and then you froze for ten minutes,” I ask concerned.

She looks at me with a sigh.

“I’m fine, I was just sifting through human memories and was thrown into a flashback. I was trying to see if I could figure out why Alice isn’t getting visions.” 

Emmett comes closer to me and pulls me into a hug. I relax against him before answering.

“It was about two and a half years ago. I was walking home late one night. I was about a mile away from my brothers house in the French Quarter of New Orleans when I felt like I was being followed. I stupidly stopped to see if I was. Turns out I was right, and it just so happened to be a vampire. His name was Marcel. When I asked him why he was following me he said he was intrigued. He told me I was a powerful human and left,” Bree explains further. 

“So you may be shielding me?” 

She thinks for a few moments before answering, “I think I might be.”

She whispers under her breath and I’m sent into a vision. 

I See an army of Newborn vampires in a clearing. One of them is a hispanic looking woman and the one in command of the army looks like she’s from somewhere in Europe. The European one raises her hand to signal an attack. On the other side of the field is our coven. 

The vision ends and I gasp. 

“What is it Alice? What did you see?” Jasper asks.

“I saw an army of Newborn vampires coming for us. The creator looked hispanic.”

Izzy and Jasper both freeze. 

“MARIA!” Izzy growls.

She starts to pace. She looks at Jasper and Bree and pulls them close to her. Jasper whispers in Bree’s ear telling her not to move. 

“I should have known that Abigail would go against me. I should have known she would betray my trust. God why am I so stupid? I just want to… ugh!” 

Izzy is going completely crazy.


	23. Let Eurus take control

Izzy POV

    Maria, Abby, Maria, is playing in my mind like a broken record. Why would Abby betray my trust? I feel myself get pushed towards the back of my mindspace. 

    “Eurus, stop let me take care of this,” I plead.

    “Hell no. I want to plan this, let me take control. 

    I sigh mentally and respond knowing I’m not going to win this. 

    “Fine, I’m not happy about this. Don’t hurt or kill any of the Cullen’s no matter how much you want to.”

    That’s all I get out before I’m pushed back and Eurus takes control. 


	24. Eurus takes control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life happened and I didn't have time to upload .   
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

    Finally I can have control. Izzy thinks she can handle this but she can’t.

 

    I open my eyes and hear gasps from everyone but Jasper.

 

    “Major, it’s time to plan battle strategies. Knowing Maria and Abigail, they will be bringing their best fighters,” I say completely ignoring the Cullen’s stares.

Jasper straightens up and his eyes turn the same color as mine, pitch black. Finally Ares joins us.

 

    “Good to know that you have a god side to you as well. How long ago did you appear?” Ares asks.

 

    “After you left and Izzy was stuck in the torture chambers for months on end. I had full control of her for nearly fifty years,” I explain.

 

    He whimpers in pain hearing this. I let out a sigh and tap my wrist like I’m wearing a watch.

 

    “If I know Maria like I do, I know she will want us to attack first. She likes her opponents to start the fight,” Ares’ states almost bored.

 

    I look at him and move closer towards him feeling the need to resultify our mating marks. He pulls me into to his side and whispers later.

 

    “I think we should cause her to attack first. That way while she’s distracted making sure the Newborns do what they should we go after her and rip her annoying head off her body.”

 

    “That means the Cullen’s have to fight too. We could also ask the La Push wolves to fight with us. It would give us the numbers and and the Newborns wouldn’t even know they exist which would also gives us the surprise factor,” Ares says looking at Carlisle. 

 

    He has a good point if we can get the wolves to help it would give us the numbers and less of a chance of losing family and friends.

 

    “Are ya just goin’ to plan everything without me?” Peter’s voice asks.

 

    “Captain, when did you get here? Why didn’t I feel your presence?” I bark out.

 

     The Cullen’s all flinch and Peter get’s into Captain mode.

 

    “Sorry Eurus, you two were so caught up in battle strategies you didn’t hear me come in.”

  
    I sigh once more. I should have realized let my guard down. It probably has to do with me being with my mate once more.

 

    “What do you know? We need all the information we can get,” I say.

 

    “You have about three days train and be in the clearing,” he states.

 

    “Anything else Peter? Do you know how many she’s brinin’? What is she going to do when she see’s two of her past Majors, her Captain, and Lieutenant? Is Abby the one leading the group?” I ask annoyed with the cryptic idiot.

 

    “I can’t tell you Eurus. My knower ain’t tellin’ me anything. Just trust me okay?”

 

    “Fine but if you keep anything important from me, I will punish you. Now back to battle strategies. Ares’ what else do you got?”

 

    “Wait, I think I speak for my whole family on this, why is Maria after you and where is Charlotte? Will we be fighting with you?” Carlisle asks.

 

     If this wasn’t so important I would hit him for interrupting me, but since is a life or death situation I won’t do anything.

 

    “To answer your questions, A: I escaped her army. B: She is most likely hunting or runnin’ the perimeter. C: Yes, you will be fighting with us. We need the numbers if we are goin’ to win. We will also need to talk to the wolves. Does that answer all of your questions.”

 

    Carlisle nods his head. We need to be perfect so questions are good. I’m not sure if Carlisle is a good leader or not, but he is asking all the right questions. As for the rest of the coven, they seem like they are followers and not leaders.

 

    “Good, if anyone else has questions while we’re explainin’ please ask. I would rather have a million questions and a great troup than no questions and an unprepared troop. So Ares, what’s the plan?”

 

    “The plan is that we will wait for her to make the first move. We both know Maria likes her opponents to strike first, but since you are the one she’s after, she knows that she will have to attack first,” he says in a military fashion.

 

    “Peter, we are goin’ to need ya to help train these untrained vampires. Now where is your wife?” I demand.

 

    “Okay Eurus, and she is runnin’ the perimeter. She should be back soon.”

 

    “Good cause we need to start trainin’. We only have a week. Call Char and tell her to follow our scents to the clearin’.”

 

    I look over at Bree with a stern expression. That makes her in turn look at me confused.

 

    “Bree, you are not goin’ to fight with us. I don’t want you to get hurt. If the wolves allow it you will be staying on the Rez with them,” I explain. I may not like the child, but she means a lot to Izzy and I can’t have her getting hurt.

 

    “I want to help. If Maria thinks she can hurt my family she will have to go through me!” She yells.

 

    I notice a spark in her eyes I haven’t seen before.

 

    “Bree trust me, I wish you could help, but it’s too dangerous. We won’t be able to thrain you enough to be able to take on other Newborns,” Peter says.

 

    She let’s her shoulders slump and lets out a sigh.

 

    “Fine, but I’m not happy about this.”

 

    Peter goes and calls Char. I feel Izzy stir from where she was sleeping in our mind space.

 

     “Izzy, Peter and Charlotte arrived a little while ago. You can join me up front but you can’t take full control.”

 

     “Just be careful, we don’t need to slaughter all of Forks!” Izzys states harshly.

 

     Izzy moves forward in our shared mindspace. I feel beast stir as well.

 

 **“Where’d Izzy go? She was here a moment ago!”** Beast exclaims.

 

     “Beast calm down. I’m with Izzy in the forefront.”

 

**“Come back, I’m lonely,”** Beast says relieved.

 

     Izzy, join us back in the real world. What happened? Why did you feel scared and lonely?” Jay asks.

 

    “I’m Eurus and Izzy and I were arguin’ about her joinin’ me in the forefront of our mind space. Then she moved up with me and our beast noticed and got scared when she couldn’t feel Izzy anymore. She got lonely when Izzy told her she was fine.”

 

    “Okay,” Jay says still confused.

 

    “Everyone to the clearin’ **NOW** . We have less than a week to be prepared. I’ll contact the pack tomorrow,” I tell the group.

 

*******

    Everyone is training. Peter and Char are teaching a group that has never been in a fight before. Jasper’s training the group that has been in more than one fight, and I’m the referee.

 

    I point out mistakes the groups make and show them what they should do. Jasper called the wolves this morning and they have agreed the help; only because they are preventing the loss of human life.


	25. Meeting the Vamps

    Today is our first day training with the bloodsuckers. Why Sam agreed to help, I will never know. We could get killed. We don’t even know the vampires we’re defending. 

    “Sam why are we helping the bloodsuckers?” I ask for the hundredth time through the pack link. 

    “If we don’t, humans will be in danger. Now let's go,we don’t want to be late!” Sam yells. 

    We follow the bloodsucker’s scents to a huge clearing. 

    “Welcome, we’re glad you will help us,” Carlisle says. 

    “I don’t want to but I will protect our land. Let’s start,” I think since I’m still in wolf form. 

    Edward looks at me and nods his head in acknowledgement. 

    “Jacob doesn’t want to but will to protect Quileute territory. They’re all ready to start.” 

    All the vampires nod and start breaking into groups. 

    “Alright, the first rule when fighting a newborn is never let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly,” Jasper explains. 

    Of course we have to worry about that will all vampires, even the Cullen’s. 

    Edward growls at my thoughts. Everyone looks at him. 

    “If you don’t like what I’m thinking, stay out of my head,” think to him. 

    “Rule number two,  **_never_ ** go for the easy target, they’ll be expecting that and you  **_will_ ** lose,” the female we’re protecting says.

    “Emmett,” Jasper calls out. 

    They both go to opposite ends of the field and get into fighting crouches.

    “Don’t go easy on me,” Jasper says. 

    “Not in my nature.” 

    Jasper wrestles around with Emmett on the forest floor. He tries to get the upperhand but Jasper’s too strong. He finally pins Emmett to the ground. 

    “Never lose focus,” Jasper states bored.

    He looks at the female who told us rule number two and smiles. 

    Carlisle and Edward go next. Edward pins him down and looks to Jasper for approval. While he is distracted Carlisle uses it to his advantage and flips them so he is pinning Edward down and does the kill symbol. 

    “One more thing, never turn your back on the enemy,” another blonde haired male vampire says like it should be obvious and rolls his eyes. 

    I take mental notes on the way the vampires stand. If I can figure out how they stand, I can calculate the way to attack. It seems like the stance is pretty basic. Legs bent and arms out infront of them.

    “Jacob, remember we are seasoned vampires. The newborns will be wild and less tame,” the girl say. 

    “How did she know what you were thinking Jake?” Seth asks through the pack link. 

    “I can read minds Seth. I can also do a lot of other thing with my gifts. Seth would you mind not fighting and watch Bree? She’s too inexperienced to fight with us. It would mean a lot,” the girl who’s name I still don’t know says. 

    “What is your name? You never told us,” I think to her. 

    She looks at me with a smirk and answers. 

    “My names Izzy.” 

    “Of course, I did Imprint on her. I would do anything, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, a boyfriend, or a confident. I would never put her in danger like that,” Seth says in the pack link. 

    “Thank you Seth. I trust you, but we will talk about this whole imprinting thing later. Training over for today. Go back to La Push and practice.”  

    With that we back to the Rez.


	26. Reminiscing

    “Charlotte it’s been awhile. What have you been up to?” 

    “I know Izz, I haven’t seen you in years. I’ve been good for the most part. You know having Peter for a mate and all,” Char says with a chuckle.

    “I ain’t that bad!” Peter exclaims. 

    “Really Pete? I know you well enough to know that’s not true.” 

    “Come on Lil Bit, remember all the fun we used to have when we went huntin’?” Peter asks. 

    I look at him and smile moving closer to him to sling my arm around his shoulders. 

    “Ya, I remember alright. We used to cause all sorts of trouble. Didn’t we kill several newborns in one of our games?” I ask. 

    “Yep, Maria was furious with us. She didn’t let us go huntin’ together for a long time after that,” Peter chuckles pushing me off of him and onto the ground. 

    “Ya know all this reminiscing isn’t goin’ to help us win this war,” Major yells.

    Ah, have I missed this. 


	27. Finding the Deserters

    It’s early morning, and troops are ready for the trip to Forks. It will take us four days to get there.

    “Maria, do you want us to kill Izzy or take her prisoner?” 

    “I want her alive so I can torture her. I don’t want her to die easily. I want her to suffer,” Maria states sadistically. 

    “Alright. Anything else I should inform the troops of?” 

    “Make sure they know that they’ll have to attack first. Eurus knows our battle strategy and will know better than to attack first. Let’s go, you can tell the troops on the way.” 

    We leave camp with all sixty members of the elite team. I gather them all together and explain the plan. 

    “Alright everyone, when we get to Washington and find Izzy, you are not to kill her. She may have a backup. If she does, she won’t attack first so we will,” I say loudly. 

    “Abby, may I talk to you for a minute… in private?” Avery asks while looking over at Maria. 

    I nod at her telling her yes. 

    “Maria will you please the troops into Montana to hunt? We will meet you there in one day's time,” I ask pleadingly. 

    “Of course.  Muévete rápido (Move fast). Let’s go hunt,” Maria calls out. 

    The troops speed off. I close my eyes and pinpoint where they’re at. I see the blue ribbon from Maria is out of hearing range. 

    “What did you want to talk about Avery?”

    “Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Izzy, and a coven of gold eyed vampires are going to be fighting Maria. Do you still want us to stick to the plan?” 

    I look out into the distance and close my eyes. Thank god Izzy was smart enough to get together her own forces and the fact that she was able to find her mate and venom family is great. She’s needed this. 

    “Yes, she has her battalion to help us. Maria didn’t just bring her elite group of newborns, she also brought her more seasoned newborns. We will need all the help we can get if we are going to be successful,” I explain. 

    “I didn’t see the more seasoned vampires. I’ll let the rest of our group know.” 

    “They are following from a distance. Don’t worry, Mark has his shield around us. No one can hear us or read our minds.” 

    She lets out a sigh of relief and pushes her hair out of her face. She smiles at me and I pull her into my side. She turns and kisses me. 

    “Good, if Izzy is I will always help,” my mate says with a smile. 

    “Let’s go. We need to get to Montana. We don’t want to send mixed signals. Don’t need Maria thinking we tried to escape. 

    We run to Montana. I take a scenting breath to find the rest of the group. They are in a small town about five miles from where we are.


	28. My Major

    Avery asks to talk to Abby in private. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe she saw something that can hurt our battle plan. I’ll just have to ask her when they return to the group.

*******

    We all get to Seattle. That means Abby and her elite troop of Newborns, some of my seasoned vampires, and the extremely gifted vampires.

    “Abby, where is she?” I bark out my demand. 

    “She’s in Forks. We will follow her scent. It shouldn’t be too hard to find her there.” 

    “Good the sooner the better. I’m tired of all her games! She’s been nothing but trouble since Jasper escaped,” I mutter. 

    We runt to Forks. I find Izzy’s scent along with others. 

    I pick up speed. The rest of the army follows. The scent leads us through the woods and into a huge clearing. In it stands seven golden eyed vampires and my past Captain and Lieutenant. I take a closer look and in the middle of the group is  **_MY_ ** major.

    “Hola Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Izzy, and friends,” I say venomously. 

    "Hola Mistress Maria. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Izzy asks sarcastically. 

    “You know exactly why I’m here. You ran… escaped. You know what the punishment is. You’ve been with me long enough. You remember that friend you let go? What was her name?” I say waiting for an answer. 

    “Emma, you did the same thing to Emma,” she gasped out barely containing her rage. 

    “Yes, I sent Luca’s group out to do it,” I snarl out. 

    “You bitch. I remember that. You had me in the torture chambers at that time. Abby had told me a group went out to hunt.” 

    “Si, I killed her just like I will do with you!” 

    I laugh evilly. 


	29. What the hell?

    That bitch. She knew Emma was like a daughter to me. That’s why I helped her to escape. Eurus keeps trying to escape her cage the more Maria talks. 

    “Eurus calm! We can’t attack first, that’s what she wants!” I yell in my head. 

    “Izzy how are you handling this so well? I just want to rip her fucking head off,” she whines. 

    “Patience young grasshopper. The time will come but right now we need to concentrate.” 

    Eurus sighs in her place in my mind palace. 

    “Ask Abby why she betrayed us. I must know, if I don’t nothing will keep me from killing her,” Eurus states sadly. 

    I look over at Abby discreetly getting her attention. I point at my head a then at her. Letting her know I’m going to talk to her mentally. 

    “Abby why? Why are you doing this? Why would you betray my love and trust in you? I think of you as my younger sister.” 

    “Izzy trust me on this. I’m not betraying you,” she thinks back with a sigh. 

    I’m brought out of my mental conversation with Jasper rubbing my arm. He must have felt my emotions. I lean into him slightly and give him a quick kiss.

    “You okay darlin’? You seemed spaced out,” he asks with concern. 

    “I’m fine. I was just having a mental conversation with Abby,” I say while looking over at Edward who heard everything.

    I look back over at Maria who is smirking seeing that we are outnumbered. I let my own grin come on to my face knowing that we have an advantage. She and the rest of her group believe that shifters are nothing but a myth. She won’t see it coming and it will give the newborns a distraction. 

    “You know Maria most of us are extremely gifted and four of us were trained by you. We are just as strong as your army. We will fight and you will die,” I threaten. 

    Maria flicks her wrist and her older vampires attack. As soon as they come at us the pack jumps out of the woods to help us. I notice that Abby, Emma, and  the elite group of vampires are helping fight off the seasoned vampires. I look at Abby and Emma quickly and mouth thank you.

    All around us is the sound of metal hitting metal. The seasoned vampires dwindle down to only a few. I feel Eurus push her way to the forefront before everything goes dark.


	30. Let's end this

    It’s time to fight. I signal to Ares and Captain that it’s time to attack. 

    “Ares, Captain, let’s help but don’t hurt Abby or Emma. Everyone else must be destroyed whether they are helping us or not. They’ve been trained to kill and that’s all they know. I will take down Maria,” I say mentally. 

    “Got it. Stick to the plan. Captain you and Char take down the older Newborns with the Cullen’s and wolf pack. I’ll take down the elite group other than Abby and Emma. Izzy will get Maria,” Ares states loud enough so that the Cullen’s hear. 

    I run past several Newborns. One of them try to take my arm off. I flip the female Newborn over my head and bite a chunk of her pale neck off. Her head falls to the ground and I through her body into a nearby fire. I scan the surrounding area for Maria. 

    I feel searing pain in my left arm. I hiss out in pain from the bite. Ares looks over to make sure I’m okay. While doing so I see that several Newborns are coming towards me.

    I go through my gifts till I find the one that allows me to control the element of fire. 

    I feel the heat course through my body. I picture the flames moving my hands. My palms glow a soft orange and the flames move from my fingers hitting and turn the three vampires to ash. 

    I hear one of the Cullen’s most likely Esme, gasp. While the other four Newborns are distracted I run over to Maria. 

    “Looks like it’s just you and me. How do ya feel about your elite group switchin’ sides? I thought you knew your army inside and out,” I sneer. 

    “Well Eurus, you know better than anyone there are traders in every army. Now this will be a fair fight. Neither of us can use our powers. Am I clear?” 

    “Crystal. It’s about time you die.” 

    Maria runs at me. I jump over her and kick her legs out from under her.

    She may be a warlord, but she has never actually participated in a fight. I pin her down and pull her left arm behind her back and press down lightly. 

    “Ya give up?” I ask while scanning my surroundings.

    “Not yet. I do know how to get out of this position puta!” 

   “Sure you do. Now let’s see here. I never shook your hand to agree to not use my gifts. I think I’ll use Jane Volturi’s power on you. This my hurt a little!”

    Maria screams bloody murder. I watch as she flops like a fish out of water. 

    I feel rather than see Ares approach me. 

    “Eurus enough. We can both take her down, but I want her to feel physical pain instead of the mental,” he says barely containing his excitement. 

    “Alright, alright. I’ll let the pain go away on one condition Maria; you can’t un. If you don’t think you can handle that, I will continue with the mental pain till you’re too weak to move.” 

    She whimpers in pain. I look over at Ares. he nods his approval and I release Maria from my power.

    Ares goes and rips her arms off. He glances at me with a look that says go ahead. 

    I smile and stalk towards her. I smile when I see the fear in her bright crimson red eyes.I strike faster than a cobra and take her head off. Ares takes out a lighter out and burns each individual finger while Maria screams in pain. 

    While we continue to burn the rest of her body, I take Maria’s head and bury it. It is known that the head of a vampire can live for many years without it’s body. 

    My fun is over so I let Izzy take control once again.


	31. Aftermath

    The battle is over. I run back to the clearing to count our wounded. 

    “Izzy!” Jasper calls out.

    I run over to him and he takes me in his arms looking me over to check for injuries. I give him a sweet kiss before letting him continue to look me over. When he finds a wound he growls and licks it closed Each time he does this I whimper in pain. He finsihes cleaning my wounds and I clean his. 

    I look at the others and see what damage was done to the others. 

    I see that the Cullen’s are fine. The most they got were a few bites. I look over at Pete and Char. Peter is re-attaching one of Char’s arms. 

    “We did it. I’m surprised we didn’t have more injuries. Now I want all of you to go and hunt. Feeding will help you heal faster,” I say. 

    The Cullen’s, Pete, and Char take off. 

    I look at Abby who has her eyes down casted.

    “Abby, thank you so much for defending us in this battle. That was a real risky thing to do.”

    “Don’t worry about it Izzy. I have been planning this attack for months now. I was just waitin’ for the right time,” she says.

    “Really? Well we will finish this conversation later. I have to go get Bree from La Push. Why don’t you go hunt with Jasper.” 

    “Okay Izzy.” 

    “Jay, I’m going to get Bree from the Rez. Take Abby hunting. I’ll meet ya’ll at the Cullen’s place,” I say softly. 

    He looks at me and smiles before pulling me into his side. 

    “Be safe. Make sure you call out to Sam before you cross the treaty line. They wolves will attack if you don’t.”

    I nod my head and pull him close to me kissing him on his lips. He deepens the kiss. I pull away and he gives me a smile. 

    I run through the dense amount of oak trees and jump over a crystal clear stream. I reach the treaty line. 

    “Sam I’m coming over the treaty line. Please keep the pack from attacking,” I say mentally using one of my gifts. 

    “Okay, Bree’s at Emily and I’s house. Seth and her are watching movies upstairs,” he thinks back. 

    “Thank you Sam. I think we need to talk about the treaty soon,” I think and cross the imaginary line. 

    “Agreed. See you at Em’s place.” 

    I run through the twisted paths of the woods. I slow to a jog when I reach the driveway. Out of nowhere Bree is running at me. She pulls me into a hug. I run my fingers through her hair. 

    “Momma! Is everyone okay?” 

    “Yes baby, everyone is fine. Did you have fun with Seth?” I ask.

    “Ya, I had a lot of fun. Can Seth come over to our house for a while?” She squeals.

    I look into her red eyes that shine bright with hope. 

    “Sure if it’s okay with Seth’s mom and if Sam doesn’t have anything for him do.” 

    She leads me into Emily’s house. The house has the whole pack in it. This must be the pack house. 

    “Hiya Izzy, come meet everyone,” Seth says cheerily. 

    He pulls me further into the room. I laugh at his antics. Seth takes Bree and I into the family room. There’s a couch, two cheers, and some beanbags. 

    In the room is six guys and two girls. The boys are watching a baseball game and the girls are talking quietly about something. 

    “Seth, why do I another bloodsucker in here?” One of the pack members I don’t know asks without taking his eyes off the tv. 

    “Why don’t ya take your eyes off the TV and look at us?” I ask sarcastically.

    The boy jumps up and growls at me. Ya, like I’m really scared of him. 

    “What are you doing over the treaty line?” The boy yells. 

    Sam stands up and looks him in the eyes. 

    “Jared calm down  **_Now_ ** . This is Izzy Whitlock. Bree’s adoptive mother,” Sam states nonchalantly.

    By now all eyes are on Bree, Seth, and myself. 

    “Sorry, I didn’t know you were Bree’s mom,” Jared says rubbing necks. 

    “All’s good. No venom spilled,” I reply with a smile. 

    Sam grabs, who I assume is Emily and pulls her over to me. 

    “Izzy, this is my fiancee Emily.” 

    I put my hand out for Emily to shake but she pulls me into a hug instead. 

    “Hello Emily. It’s nice to meet you. I assume Bree didn’t cause any trouble while I was gone.” 

    “It’s nice to meet you too. Bree is such a lovely girl. She caused no trouble at all. Her and Seth had a Disney movie marathon,” Emily says. 

    Seth blushes and Bree hides her face in his chest. Emily and I smile. 

    “That’s good. Seth do you think you could come over to the Cullen’s place for a little bit?” 

    “Ya, I’m free. I would love to,” he says and grabs Bree’s hand. 

    The run outside. I turn to leave but Sam stops me. 

    “When are you free to talk?” 

    “I’m free tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?” I ask. 

    “At your house?” 

    I look at him and nod. He curtly nods his head as well. 

    “That’s fine. I better go before Bree and Seth rip me to shreds, literally.” 

    Sam laughs and I give Emily a hug before running out of the house. I go and find Bree and Seth. 

    The two of them are running around the yard. Suddenly Seth changes into a wolf and Bree looks at him in amazement. She pets his fur and giggles. 

    “I like you as a wolf,” she states.


	32. I'm okay Bree

    I take Abby to hunt. I know the rest of the family won’t be happy about me going back to our natural food source. But I prefer it, it keeps me strong. 

    “So Jasper, what made you change your diet to animals in the first place?” Abby asks. 

    “Well after I escaped from the army with Peter and Char, I stayed with them for a decade or so. One day Peter received information through his gift. He told me I needed to go to Philadelphia. He didn’t know why. When I got there I ran into a vampire with gold eyes. Her name was Alice and she introduced me to the veggie lifestyle.” 

    “Wow, I never thought the “God of War” would change diets,” she states amused. 

    I push her lightly and she laughs. It’s nice to talk to one of Izzy’s friends. 

    “I think it’s time we head back over to the Cullen residence. Izzy should be back by now,” I say.

    “You don’t think she’s mad at me do you?”

    I look at her with questioning eyes. Why would she think Izzy would be mad? She helped save all our lives. 

    “I don’t think so. She may be a little upset, but I don’t think you need to worry. The most she’ll do is scold you for not telling her what was going to happen,” I say with a grin. 

    “Ugh, I’m never going to hear the end of this from her,” Abby sighs annoyed. 

    After her outburst we head back to my house. I run through the woods when suddenly Bree’s voice is in my head. 

    “Jasper where are you? I need to know you’re okay.” 

    “Bree how did you do that? I’m fine. I only got a few bites,” I explain.

    “I’ll let Ares explain that,” she says.

    “Ares how did she do that!” 

    “She has a special mind link with us.I think she may be part witch.” 

    “Major, are you okay? You’re projecting your emotions,” Abby states bringing me out of my mind.

    I look at her and smile. She looks at me with a look saying she’s waiting for an answer. 

    “Ya I’m fine. Izzy’s daughter was using her gift.” 

    She gives me a questioning look. 

    “Oh. Come on, we’re almost there,” she says running forward. 

    We reach the front of the mansion. I go up the stairs of the front porch only to be knocked back down by Bree.

    “Oops. Sorry Jasper. I didn’t mean to make you fall. I didn’t think vampires could be clumsy,” She says with a mischievous smile on her face.

    “It’s fine. I’m indestructible remember. Now let’s go inside before you Mom comes and drags us inside,” I state with a nervous glance at the door. 

    All of the Cullen’s, Whitlock’s, and Seth are watching with us with smiles on their faces. Bree turns around sticks her tongue out.

    I help her up and we walk inside the house. We all walk upstairs and into the living room with white couches and loveseats. I sit down on one of the loveseats and Izzy sits on my lap. Bree sits down on the couch next to Seth. Everyone else either sits or stands around us. 

    “Okay now it’s time to find out what Imprinting is,” Izzy says.

    “Yay story time!” Bree says like a toddler.

    Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Bree hides her face as if she’s blushing. Seth looks around the room and waits for everyone to get quiet. 

    “Imprinting is…”


End file.
